Drift
Character Overview Drift is a character owned by Prism. The original form was posted at 7:52am on October 3, 2017. Drift's first PoV was posted at here. Drift's last PoV was posted at here. Original Form Name: Drift Gender: F Tribe: Sand/Sea Age: 16 Appearance: SeaWing build, with gills, aquatic stripes, and webbed talons. Mostly a dusty tannish color, with sky blue wing membranes, underbelly, and aquatic stripes. Blue eyes. SandWing ruff, tail barb. Can't breathe underwater despite her gills, can go a long time without water except for random bursts where she suddenly gets really thirsty. Abnormally small for her age, with a short tail. Currently, she has a partway-healed scratch on her tail that was serious a month ago, but now is fading to a scar. Personality: Drift has seen many horrors in her life, and deals with them by acting overly nonchalant. She says that she chooses to view life as an adventure, where all dangerous things are just the cliffhanger for a chapter break, and any pain and sorrow can be solved by flipping the page. She uses similes and metaphors way more often than anyone should. Drift does what she wants, laughs at pain, and punches danger in the face. She will quite literally fight anyone who insults her small size, which she more than makes up for in spirit. She can be VERY reckless. Her one weakness is Kiln, whom she’ll do anything to protect. She's not a great parental figure for him, and she keeps telling him she'll improve. She's not good at keeping promises. It's possible that she has some mental disorder due to conflicting SeaWing and SandWing genes. Backstory: Drift’s mother, Nettle mother as Obelisk and Kiln, fell in love with many dragons as a younger adult. Drift was the result of Nettle’s infatuation with a SeaWing in the Talons of Peace who was briefly staying in the Sand Kingdom. He thought of Nettle as just a friend, but Nettle pressured him to marry her and raise a family together. Almost as soon as the egg that would be Drift was laid, he left the Sand Kingdom. Nettle never even told Drift his name. A SandWing/SeaWing hybrid was not meant to be, and from the moment Drift hatched three weeks early, she was a paradox. She blamed her mother for falling in love with a SeaWing of all other tribes, and was never close to Nettle. When she was five years old, and Nettle became obsessed with Kiln’s father, Drift got fed up and ran away to the Scorpion Den. She got work as a thief-for-hire, and through sheer determination (and a little violence) pushed her way close to the top of the hierarchy of the underworld. Until she heard that a Sand/MudWing hybrid had been born in one of the nearby villages. Curious whether she had a half-brother, as Nettle was well-known to her for falling in love with different tribes, Drift investigated. She barged in on Nettle’s home to find Kiln abandoned, Nettle ran off with some other dragon she loved, and no MudWing father in sight. So Drift took in the little dragonet and raised him as well as she could for being barely an adult herself. When Thorn took charge of the Scorpion Den and tried to make it more peaceful, Drift simply moved her dealings deeper underground, making sure to earn enough money so that Kiln never had to do illegal work. Years went by this way. Drift got news that Nettle was dead, killed by SkyWing soldiers. She didn’t waste time mourning. She heard that she had a few other half-siblings, but was content to leave them alone. She had no idea that Obelisk was also living in the Scorpion Den, only a few streets away from her. When Obelisk came into the Scorpion Den, exhausted, with a story of a school for hybrids and friends who’d abandoned her, Drift happened to see her. Curious about yet another SandWing hybrid, she learned that Obelisk was her half-sister. So she took in Obelisk too, and for the past several weeks, the three children of Nettle have been living together. Other: Hybrid -Will probably be either great friends or great enemies with Shore and Ablaze -(DoD spoilers:) Works with the beginnings of the group Talons of Power. -When she ran away from Nettle, she briefly considered going to the Sea Kingdom -Her father is not any canon character or dragon we know Most Recent Form There has only been one form posted for Drift. Actions in RP here Category:Side Character Category:Alive Category:Creator: Prism Category:SeaWing Hybrid Category:MudWing Hybrid